You Can't Do This Alone (Hiatus)
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Wrists are for girls

**Title -** _You can't do this alone._

**Chapter title -** _Wrists are for girls_

**Author -** _Billiebumface_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own GingerSnaps or any of the characters from it. I also know some of the speech from the movie may be wrong, but I didn't have a script to go by and had to do it all by ear._

**Summary -** _B's point of view from the first film. Ending of the first film will change and as a result the rest of the fic shall differ majorly from the second film. Eventual B/Sam._

**A/n -** I know how bad this sounds, but hopefully it should work out how I plan it to.

**C.1-**

As I hoisted the bright orange rope over my shoulder, screams rung out through the street just beyond our garage door. I left with my supplies to see what was going on. The kids who'd been playing hockey previous now stood motionless, staring at the sobbing mess that was out neighbor.  
"IT GOT BAXTER!" She wailed.  
Norman, our other neighbors dog started to bark relentlessly, almost as if he was laughing at Baxter's untimely demise.  
"Shut up Norman."  
I locked up the garage and went back into the house, heading straight down into mine and my sister,Ginger's, basement room. Ginger was sat on her bed, pressing a kitchen knife to her wrist. I bet the fact that doesn't creep me out has you thinking we're freaks. I'm not going to be the one to change your mind.  
"Baxter's fertilizer. Everyone's just standing there like, staring." I said as I crossed the room to put the stuff I'd took from the garage down. "Why don't they just catch that thing? How hard can it be in a place full of dead ends?"  
"Fuck!" I heard Ginger curse from behind me and turned to see what was wrong. "Wrists are for girls...I'm slitting my throat." She pondered, idly fiddling with the knife as I walked to the other side of my bed. "You should definitely hang."  
I sighed. "Maybe even your final moments a cliche around here."  
Ginger rolled onto her stomach, her red hair falling over her shoulder. "Not ours. B ours'll rock."  
"You don't think our deaths should be a little more that cheap entertainment."  
"You swore with me on this. Don't wuss out now."  
"It's the idea of everyone staring at me just lying there. I mean if they just...laugh?" I crossed my arms over my chest picturing the scene. Me in a coffin being lowered into the ground. Pam and Henry, the ever loving parents watching from the graveside. Kids at school laughing. "Did you hear? The freak finally did it."  
Ginger rolled her eyes. "They'll be in awe."  
Yeah. She'd right. People would be in awe...of her. The older, beautiful sister with the red hair and attractive body. Then me. The younger dork sister with unmanageable, dull brown hair and skeletal frame.  
"B, suicides the ultimate fuck you! C'mon it's so us. It's the pact."  
"See it's easy for you, you don't care."  
"We swore we'd go together one way or another."  
"When we were eight!"  
"So...out by sixteen or dead in the scene but together forever..."  
I sighed glancing down at my scarred palm. I knew I'd never make it without Ginger.  
"Together forever!" Sang Ginger impatiently wiggling her fingers. I pressed my palm against hers.  
"United against life as we know it."  
"Hey, I had another death idea." Grinned Ginger as I pulled my hand back. "Impaled by a fence." She stated holding up a bottle of fake blood. I smiled and we headed outside to our side fence. As Ginger snapped off two of the pickets I got the Polaroid ready and unscrewed the cap on the fake blood. Eventually Ginger was lay on her back over the fence covered in blood. I pouted.  
"Too much blood...and I can see your gonch!"  
Ginger flipped my the bird. "Just do it!" I snapped the picture and we headed back inside so Ginger could change.

* * *

We'd missed our first period of school and so were now hurrying before we missed second period too. We rushed up to the classroom and went inside.  
"Ah, Bridgette, Ginger. Nice of you to join us." Smiled as we made our way to our seats. "Seeing as though your both late perhaps we can have you life in Bailey Downs project first."  
I sunk as low as I could in my seat as Ginger gave him our slides and he set them up. The first image flashed up on me close to the camera and Ginger lay lifeless on the bed behind. I saw Mr. Wayne shudder and grow noticeably more disgusted, the more slides clicked past. Finally it was over. Surprisingly there was applause.  
"Alright, alright, uh...well that was completely, uh, disturbing wasn't it?"  
I side glanced at Ginger who smirked at my glumness.  
"Look see me in the guidance office after class you two. Separately." He knew neither of us would turn up, we never did. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jason McCarty, one of the popular kids, raise his hand.  
"Hey can we see the ones of Ginger again?" He high-fived his friend and I sunk lower into my seat, now understanding what the applause was for.

* * *

Last period was physical ed, field hockey. Aka, my own personal form of torture. I stood beside Ginger, wrapping one arm around myself to keep warm, the other keeping hold of the hockey stick. Ginger passed me a cigarette with a frown.  
"Odd. McCarty just checked me." I passed back the cigarette and turned to see Jason, Ben and Tim watching Ginger.  
"Like you care right? High school is just a mindless breeding machine. Total hormonal toilet." Ginger didn't answer, just rubbed her back, a pained expression on her face.  
"What is with your back?"  
"I dunno. Hey search and destroy go."  
With a small smirk on my lips I looked around for a worthy candidate.  
"OK, Trina Sinclair."  
Ginger chuckled. "Excellent selection."  
"Trina Sinclair. D.O.A at the hair dye isle, perished whilst seeking matching barrettes on nothing but diet pills and laxatives."  
"Lycra shorts stuck up her ass crack." Added Ginger.  
"Favorite homework excuse, my nail boarder ate it."  
"Basic pleasure model"  
"Standard, cum buckety date-bait."  
"Good one."  
I smiled until I saw Ginger looking in Trina's direction. I turned in time to hear her call me a 'fucking bitch'.  
"Oh oh." I grimaced.  
"I'll cover you." Promised Ginger, getting into position.  
"Good."  
The game started and in order to avoid Trina I tried to do as little as possible without being caught by our gym teacher. Unluckily she spotted me and shouted for me to run. Reluctantly I started a slow run forward. Thanks to this, Trina pushed me forward making me land straight on yet another victim of the beast of Bailey Downs.  
"Woah, bonus! I guess your D.O.A on a dog huh Fitzface?"  
I leant to the side, gagging at the smell. Ginger knelt beside me.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Terrific." I answered sarcastically before running into the locker room.

The janitor was cleaning in there and when he saw the blood on my face he offered me a towel. I forced a smile and took it from him as I heard the door slam open behind me. Ginger. The janitor left and I leant back against the lockers.  
"That janitor was looking right down your shirt."  
I rolled my eyes. "Sure."  
"Want me to kill her? I'll kill her for you B."  
"Whatever."  
"No not whatever. This isn't whatever."  
"Seriously what about torture?" I spoke as I wiped the blood from my face.  
"Anything you want." Sometimes Ginge was too serious.

* * *

At the end of the day we sat down in the school parking lot for a smoke. I glanced around at the brain dead morons that were known as the other students and spotted Trina and he beloved dog.  
"She has that dog. We could kidnap it, make it look like it got eaten by the beast of Bailey Downs. We've got all that blood and fake guts from the slide show." I smirked a little when Ginger laughed at my new idea.  
"Yeah, that's wicked let's do it." She said with a grin. She always had that smile. The one that was both beautiful and devious at the same time. I can't remember if I even had a real smile.  
As I was lost in my thoughts the yellow county greenhouse van pulled up beside Trina and her Buddies.  
"She screws the drug dealer. She's begging for negative attention."  
I watched as Jason took something from the guy in the van and Trina was babbling to him, clearly flirting. Suddenly he leant out of the window, turning his head to face in our direction. He had dark hair, high cheekbones, a cigarette between his lips and tinted sunglasses. Was he looking at us? Probably at Ginger. I sighed and looked down at my feet and listened to him drive away.  
"Let's go." I got up to head home with Ginger, listening to her usual, 'she can kick anyone's ass' speech.  
"See you'd let idiots get away with fucking you up. That's why the big Buddha made me. To stop it."  
"Yeah so far your really kicking ass."  
"Just gimme one clean shot. Just one, I fucking promise you."  
"Don't humor me."  
Ginger stopped walking and I looked up to see Jason McCarty.  
"So, uh, Fitz. I think we should get together."  
Ginger was silent and I couldn't see her face. What if she said yes? Would she do that to me?  
"Um, no."


	2. Or Tuberculosis

**Title -** _You can't do this alone._  
**Chapter title -** _Or tuberculosis_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not in any way shape or form own Ginger Snaps or any of the characters from it. I also know some of the speech from the movie may be wrong, but I didn't have a script to go by and had to do it all by ear._

**A/n -** _Not much has changed from the movie yet, but it will do. In either chapter three of four_.

* * *

**-C.2-**

On the way home I took a photo to put on the wall of shame. Ginger sighed.  
"B..."  
"Just say you won't go average on me."  
"Just cause some gonad gets his zipper going? Rather be dead."  
"I'd rather die than be here without you."  
"Well relax, you're not y'big suck." Ginger laughed and shoved me into the bush.  
"Ginger! Don't push your sister."  
I regained my composure and moved back to stand beside Ginger.  
"God I hate out gene pool."

We stayed in our room a while, bagging up all the blood and fake guts ready to trick Trina, until Pam called us up for dinner. I'd noticed Ginger was still rubbing her back as we sat down. Shortly after, Pam noticed it too.  
"Ginger, why are you rubbing your back?"  
"It hurts?" Seriously Pam, that was a no brainer.  
"Why?"  
"Well, um...the pain flows up your nerve ending to the synapses in your brain."  
I giggled at Ginger and Pam sighed. "She's not funny. How did you hurt it?"  
"Being dead."  
Pam started asking about the exact location of her pain and I knew instantly what she was getting at.  
"Oh my god. Do you think it's cramps?"  
I dropped my fork in disgust as Ginger choked on her drink.  
"Give it a rest for two seconds."  
"Pam, we're eating." Ah, Henry. The father who just doesn't give a shit.  
"Henry, the girls are both 3 years menstruating ok? It's not normal. If it's finally happening-"  
"It's not!" Interrupted Ginger.  
"Honey, it's nothing to be scared of. It's the most normal thing in the world."  
"Maybe it's cancer of the spine."  
"Ginger-Anne."  
"Or tuberculosis." I added, knowing our morbid humour disgusted Pam. Pam stared pointedly down the table at Henry. "See what your attitude does." Sure Pam, blame him.  
"Or spondilitus." I suggested.  
"Sponda-what?" Frowned Ginger.  
"Fuses your vertebrae together."  
"Nice."  
"Bridgette stop it." Scolded Pam.  
"Have a fit." Ginger rolled her eyes pushing her plate away.  
Long story short we were sent to out room, which we later snuck out of to head to Trina's. As we were walking I started to get doubts.  
"Ginger, we're gonna get caught." Honestly I don't know why I bothered. There was no way she'd let me back out of this one.  
"No we won't." Came her monotone reply.  
"Her dog won't even be out." Sometimes I wished she wouldn't take everything I said so literally. When I said we should kidnap Trina's dog, I was kidding.  
"Well he has to pee sometime."  
"No one leaves their dogs out anymore. Not since the beast showed up." I was starting to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something alerting me of danger, telling me to go home and stay safe.  
"Then you'll just have to distract her whilst I nab the pooch and make with the gore."  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Was she crazy. Distract her? "I can't distract her."  
She turned on her heel, glaring at me. I knew I'd pissed her off. "The fuck B. This was you idea. If you don't like your ideas, stop having them."

We rounded the corner into the park and I sighed. "Sorry." I mumbled.  
"I've just had it with Trina's shit, ok?" I didn't answer and she didn't wait for one as we both stared down at the magled body of another unfortunate mutt. Ginger said something about being able to leave a body now and told me to grab it's legs. When I did I could still feel it's body heat and grimaced. When I tried to lift it, it's leg detached and I dropped it in disgust.  
"Oh, gross." I noticed a trail of blood on Ginge's leg. "You got some on you." She wiped it off before frowning and muttering, "Nice."  
"What?"  
"B, I just got the curse."  
"Ew." Great. The one thing that separated us from the rest and now it's over.  
"It's not contagious."

A short while and a whine from Ginger later we turned to head home when I heard an inhumane growling and then a very high pitched screaming. I spun around to see Ginger being dragged away, the sound of her screams echoing around me.  
"GINGER!" I screamed, loosing all sense and started to run as fast as I could after her. "GINGER?" I screamed again when I lost her track. Her petrified screams replied and I headed in the direction they came from. Everything went silent as people's porch lights came on, sensing movement. I froze, waiting for a sound when something collided with me, knocking me onto my back. It was Ginger, covered in blood. She stared straight into my eyes, her own filled with pain and fear, before she was dragged away screaming again. I screamed as I got up and ran after her. She was pinned beneath a huge, white, grotesque...monster. Thinking fast I started swinging my Polaroid around by the strap, ignoring when it flashed in the things face. I pulled Ginger up and all but dragged her out of the woods. She fell down at the edge and I picked her up and pulled her across the street, nearly getting hit by a familiar yellow van. Instead of hitting us though, it hit the thing chasing us. I didn't waist a second after, racing home, Ginger stumbling along and clutching desperately to my hand.


End file.
